Revenge and Revolution
by magentalover
Summary: Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia, and Ricky go back to Translyvania for another adventure! Sequel to Importance.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge and Revolution**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns all RHPS, ST, and ROTOQ characters**

**A/N- This is the sequel to Importance. If you have not already, I strongly suggest you read it first.**

**Magenta's POV**

It finally is our wedding day! That was basically the only thought I could think as I tamed my hair into long red spiral curls. After nine long years of being engaged I'm finally only hours away from being Riff Raff's wife! Crap, I'm starting to sound like Janet, that silly slut, right after her friend Betty's wedding. That was a strange proposal, even for Earth! I mean what type of person draws on a church door? The same type of person that interrupts our beloved time warp at our convention!

Just then Columbia walked in. She already had on her tight fitting and short halter topped red dress. Riff Raff even managed to add black glitter. Since we arrived she already cut her hair into a bob cut, and dyed it a bright red. She definitely looked like the groupie I originally met. "Oh Columbia you look vonderful!" I exclaimed, almost burning my neck with the curling iron.

"Here Magenta, let me help you curl the back of your hair." she said taking the iron from me, "Oh isn't this exciting?" she asked. I was starting to wonder if it was good idea to let a bouncy Columbia style my hair. "Just this morning I woke up Columbia Anslong, and before the end of tonight I'm going to be Columbia Xe...Xe.." she continued having trouble with the foreign name.

"Xenan." I offered, "And I'm going to change from Magenta Vitus to Magenta Vitu...oh." I said not realizing my stupidity until I already said it. We simultaneously broke out in laughter, I doubt we found something that funny since watching the inexperienced Janet and Rocky.

"There, all done!" Columbia exclaimed after attacking me with the bottle of hair spray.

"Thank you Columbia! It looks beautiful! I better go get dress." I said rushing off to my bedroom. We landed in an empty lot right next to the beautiful beaches. I climbed up the stairs and into Riff Raff and my bedroom. It's a good thing I beat Columbia because it was the only bedroom with windows facing the right direction to see the ocean, and it had balcony! I slipped off my white fluffy robe, and start to put on the puffy ballgown Riff had artfully prepared. It is red satin with black embroidery, and it's even better than any of the dresses I looked at online. Just as I was about to call for Columbia to come in and tie the bow in the back, I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked as I manage to slip on my red heels and get to the door.

"It's Riff Raff. May I come in?" I heard him ask through the door.

"Nope," I giggled, "It's bad luck!"

"I made the dress!" He replied.

"So? You haven't seen me in it. Vhy do you zink I made Columbia do all ze fittings?"

"Oh. Well I just wanted to ask you if I could take of this jacket. It's hotter than I expected."

"You can take it off after ze vedding." I answered.

"Ricky doesn't have to wear a jacket. What if I accidentally left it here?" he jokingly asked.

"Vell if you show up at zhat altar vithout it I'm sure you have a great married life vith Ricky and Columbia."

"Fine. Can I have a kiss before Ricky and I leave?" he asked. I opened the door just a crack a gave him a kiss- the final one we'd ever have before we were married.

"Now hurry up! You two are supposed to be zhere already! Oh, and can you send me Columbia?" I exclaimed seeing the time on the old coffin clock that contained our mother's skeleton.

"Ok, my most beautiful sister, I'll be waiting for you at the altar." he said giving me his signature half smile.

"I'll see you there my dearest brother!" I called after him.

**Narrative.**

The wedding went on without a problem. It was a beautiful service that would remain with the two couples for the rest of their lifetimes. However, it was what happened after the service that all of their guest would remember most vividly.

**The Reception**

"It's astounding; time is fleeting; madness takes it's toll. But listen closely," Riff Raff sang starting the time warp (which was custom at most celebrations).

"Not for very much longer!" Magenta sang grabbing Riff Raff's hand.

"I've got to keep control." he continued grabbing her other hand and started dancing with her, at least for the rest of his verse, "I remember doing the time warp, drinking those moments when. The blackness would hit me,"

"And the void would be calling," Magenta sang dropping her brother's hand in preparation for the chorus- not before sneaking in some elbow sex first.

"Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!" everyone called out.

"It's just a jump to the left!" Ricky sang.

"And then a step to the rig-ig-ig-ght!" the crowd replied.

"Put your hands on your hips!" Columbia squealed.

"You bring your knees in tight,but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insa-sa-sane! Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

"It's so dreamy! Oh, fantasy free me, so you can't see me. No not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions, well secluded, I see all!" Magenta sang, again dancing with her brother.

"With a bit of a mind flip," Riff Raff sang loud enough for the whole crowd to hear, but never breaking eye contact with his beloved wife and sister.

"Your into the the time slip!" Magenta couldn't help but to moan, it had been so long since they last danced the time warp.

"Nothing can ever be the same."

"Your spaced out on sensation," She couldn't contain her pleasure.

"Like your under sedation!" Riff Raff sang out. It was like he had only done this yesterday.

"Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the the time war..." they all sang again, but this time they were suddenly interrupted.

"The Queen is dead! DeLordy has taken the throne!" Bert shouted after barely opening the door to the the ballroom.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! How does an update ever Thursday from here on out sound? Review and you may have some wedding cake!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge and Revolution ch.2 **

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS, ST, and ROTOQ (and a large chunk of my brain).**

Quite murmurs seemed to escape everyone's lips, except for the four newly weds who all were scowling at Bert. Riff Raff quickly marched over to Bert. "You interrupted our wedding to share information that you know would disturb not only Magenta, Columbia, Ricky, and I, but all our guest?" he hissed.

"Well, um, I, um," Bert stammered, " I knew all the important officials were going to be here, and I figured should be reported immediately." he finally finished.

Riff Raff looked behind him and saw Ricky gnashing his teeth knowing DeLordy killed Maria, Columbia had her arms crossed upset that she couldn't sing her new verse of the time warp, and Magenta was fuming over her festivities being interrupted. "Report to me tomorrow at noon," Riff Raff said as Bert saluted, "SHARP!" the general practically yelled. Once he turned around he was wearing a completely new face, "Well, on with the reception everybody!" He shouted trying to sound cheerful. After a few more traditional dances, they began serving their dinner.

Later that night while they were standing around talking and greeting people, one of Magenta's least favorite people showed up. "Hi cousins." She evilly spit out.

"Hello Mantarini." Magenta said trying to keep her temper- which was quite a task for her. Mantarini was their cousin, and one of the girls Riff Raff dated before he discovered his feelings for Magenta were returned. Mantarini could be Magenta's twin if it wasn't for the bright pinkish purple colored contacts she insisted on wearing, the rainbow colored feather in her hair, and make up that made Columbia's make up look tame. She also has been obsessed with the color orange since she found out that Mantarini was earth's Greek word for tangerine, which you could tell by her orange blush, and orange and white dress.

"You know I think incest should be illegal." she said. Mantarini certainly was a sore loser.

"If it vas, I'm sure zey'd consider cousins as incest too genius." Magenta spat.

"Who invited her?" Riff Raff whispered in Magenta's ear.

"I think she came with Uncle Slaton. I know we didn't send her an invitation anyways." Magenta said not even trying to hide their conversation from Mantarini who was still standing right in front of them.

"I've told you time and time again to call me Uncle Slats!" A high pitched voice called out.

"Uncle Slats!" the siblings shouted out going to hug the only father like figure they had- even if that father like figure was currently wearing a purple strapless dress.

"Congratulations you two. I'm so glad to see you finally tie the knot." Slats said. He had caught them kissing once, and was one of the few who knew they were engaged.

"Thank you." They said happily.

"Mantarini isn't giving you any trouble is she?" he asked.

"Vell..." Magenta started, causing the whole group, minus Mantarini who had stormed off, burst into laughter.

Later that night after the majority of people finished eating they decided to do the flower toss. Bachleorettes (or at least they all looked like ladies) gathered around behind Magenta and Columbia. Columbia threw her bouquet of red lily like flowers behind her. As the women swarmed to one side were the lilies were headed, Magenta threw her bouquet of black roses. They both turned around to see who caught them. Mantarini had the lilies in one hand, someone's hair in another, and one foot holding down someone who had apparently gotten in her way, and Armarilla, a nice lady they worked with a bit on their last mission, had caught the roses.

Next the guys all crowded around. Riff Raff was doing a garter toss, and Ricky was going to throw a football since Columbia didn't want to wear a garter. As soon as it was announced, Riff Raff found his way up into Magenta's ballgown dress. He took the liberty of petting her thigh through her fishnets, until she let out a faint moan only he could hear. "Hurry up down zere, people are waiting!" she giggled. Once he was back out he nonchalantly tossed the garter, not even bothering to check and see who caught it. Then Ricky threw the football straight to the back of the hall where one of the servers caught it and then winked at a waitress.

"Finally,", Magenta thought, "they're leaving." she could barely wait to get home. Ricky was taking Columbia to Transgender, but since Riff Raff and Magenta had already been there a few times they decided to just stay home and soak in the beauty of their planet (and their bedroom).

"Bye Magenta! Bye Riff! " Columbia said giving them both a hug.

"Oh you'll have a marvelous time!" said Magenta.

"Yeah, it should be a ton of fun." Ricky said with a sly smile on his face, which could only be inferring to one thing.

Riff Raff chuckled, Magenta knowing he had the same thing on his mine. "We'll see you when you get back." The second they turned their back to get into the limo transporter they rented, Riff Raff picked up Magenta and carried her to the red convertible he bought her as a wedding gift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge and Revolution ch. 3**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien own RHPS, ST, ROTOQ, and a chunk of my brain.**

Once they finished parking the red convertible into the garage they added onto the house, Riff Raff jumped out of the car to open Magenta's door. Before she could appreciate the gesture, Riff had moved his keys to his teeth, and picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. Magenta couldn't help but giggle the whole way there. "Here we are my beautiful bride." Riff Raff sensually whispered gently putting here on the bed.

"Thank you my dearest husband, but do you mind if I take a shower first?" She asked looking up at the most wonderful man in her life, and as far she was concerned the world.

"Of course, only if I can join you though." Riff Raff replied with a sly smile stretching across his face.

"Fine. If you must." Magenta teased standing up from the bed, "I'll need help getting my wedding dress off anyways." Riff Raff purposely designed the dress for she wouldn't be able to get it off by herself. Once they were undressed neither of them wasted a moment getting into the shower.

**Meanwhile...**

"I don't know Columbia, I seems kinda rude." Ricky said nervously looking at the "driver" of the limo.

"Well you could ask him. I'm sure we aren't the first people who've made this request." Columbia replied. With that Ricky, who was blushing a furious red, whispered something to the man sitting in the front.

"Oh, sure! You just have to close this screen here. We'll be in Transgender in about thirty minutes. Have fun kids." The man replied in a strange accent. As soon as the screen was closed Columbia practical attacked Ricky with a long passionate kiss, while Ricky fumbled with the know that was holding her dress up. Columbia couldn't help but to think of all the lovers she had hoped to share this night with before Ricky, and she was ecstatic that she had meet someone as loving and tremendous as Ricky.

After a long and tiring day, both couples were glad to finally reach their nice soft beds where they would receive no sleep tonight. The newly weds had something much more fun planned for the first evening of the rest of their lives together.

**A/N- Sorry this is late, and pretty short. Blame marching band camp :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge and Revolution ch 4**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS, ST, and ROTOQ!**

**Magenta's POV**

I woke up with a big yawn, and looked over to the clock on my bedside table. "Wow, 12:30 already?" I thought out loud. I could hear Riff Raff talking to someone out in the kitchen. Since I didn't know who was there I quickly got dress. I managed to get on a pair of Riff's old flannels and my house coat. Who ever it was, they couldn't have been important enough for me to have to get all dolled up before coffee.

"Good morning!" I cheerfully greeted Riff Raff and whoever else was in the kitchen with him as I turned the corner.

"Hoopla Magenta!" greeted a relieved looking Bert. His meeting Riff couldn't have been pleasant.

"Good morning, my most beautiful sister." Riff said coming over to give me a kiss. He was dressed up in his uniform, fishnets and all. Maybe I should have gotten dressed. Oh well Riff's flannels that I had to cuff the pants were much more comfortable than fishnets and heels any day. I even was wearing the bunny slippers Columbia insisted I buy!

"Vould either of you care for a cup of coffee?" I asked turning on the coffee maker.

"Oh no my dear, I'm afraid I was just about leave." Bert said looking rather nervous again.

Just as he left I could hear Riff Raff say, quite softly for him, "Make sure Archibald, and Sloan get back to me by the end of the week."

"Who are Archibald and Sloan?" I asked adding a generous amount creamer into my coffee cup.

"I don't know, who?" he asked. Don't get me wrong, Riff was great at his job (which often included having to lie), but I was the one person he could never trick.

"MmmMM." I said with a shrug hiding my smirk with my coffee mug.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Ricky are we almost back to Transsexual yet?" Columbia yawned from her chair on the shuttle. She didn't understand the majority of the signs due to it being a different time system than they used on Earth, and a lack of sleep since they had to get there at what was the equivalent to four o'clock in the morning.

"Well doll, I been keeping this as bit of a surprise for you, but we aren't going back to Transsexual yet. We're going to visit your Grandma!" Ricky told her.

Columbia shrieked with excitement, but then unexpectedly stopped. "Does that mean that we'll be on this shuttle for another two weeks!" she exclaimed. She was expecting a ride that would be just under an hour, not another two week trip! In all the excitement, Columbia did not even notice all the angry glares she was receiving for waking all the sleeping people on the shuttle.

"Oh no dear. The only reason it took so long in the past was because of the size of the craft, and Magenta and Riff Raff don't like the feeling of the faster travel. Didn't you like something is tugging at your stomach?" Columbia did, but she thought something else was causing the discomfort.

_**Back on Transsexual**_

"Hello Bert!" Magenta said into a phone like device.

"Hoopla Magenta! What can I do for you?" he replied.

"Vell Riff vanted me to remind you about about Archibald, and Sloan." If it was physically possible, you probably could have heard Bert roll his eyes.

"No to worry. You can tell your brother that I've contacted them, and they'll be in touch with him soon." Bert said, "I don't know why your brother is so worked up. It's not like DeLordy is a hard target or anything. With the help of Archibald and Sloan, he'll be able to pull off this assassination without a hitch." he continued. Riff Raff was hiding THIS from her? Anyone knowing the temper they both had, would not like to have been either one of them.

"Oh, yes, no to worry. Thank you Bert. I'll talk to you soon." Magenta responded force herself to sound cheerful. She didn't even wait for his reply before hanging up and,marching downstairs to Riff's lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge and Revolution ch 5**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS, ST, and ROTOQ**

**A/N- Step right up ladies and gentlemen and throw your ice picks at the late updating author! Sorry I'm late everyone, but school just started back up, so I'm going to have to update Saturdays now.**

**Columbia and Ricky **

After a few more hours of travel, Columbia and Ricky arrived Anaheim, California. When Columbia was a kid her parents separated, so when she and her mom moved to Denton, she never saw her grandma again. Her grandma practically raised her. Her prized pair of Mickey Mouse ears were actually a gift from her grandma for her last birthday in Anaheim. "Okay Ricky, just turn when we past Disneyland, then turn right on the street after that." Columbia squeaked practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Now, your sure your grandma still lives here right Columbia?" Ricky asked focused on not trying to hit any of the dazed tourists.

"Yeah I heard from her just the other day." She replied.

"Oh, I didn't know you could send letters from Transsexual to Earth."

"Well um... once I heard we were moving back to Transsexual, I sent her a Trans-mobile communicator." Columbia mumbled hoping Ricky wouldn't get upset.

"What!" he shouted slamming on the brakes to keep from hitting a lady with a baby in a stroller.

"Well she already knew about Magenta and Riff being, and I told her about you as soon as I found out. She's always been considered a bit off her rocker so I didn't think it'd hurt anyone." She explained as Ricky pulled up to a small white house.

" GRANDMA!" Columbia screamed jumping out of the passenger door before the car even completely stopped.

"Columbia! How are you dearie?" said the little white haired woman standing up from her rocker as the old looking gray cat jumped to the floor.

"Oh I'm great!" Columbia went on tell the kind little old lady all about the wedding, and her time in Transgender.

**Meanwhile (dun dun dun...)**

Magenta barged into the bedroom to find Riff Raff laying in bed re-reading a book about covalent bonds. He found earthlings scientific theories quite humorous, but the deadly look Magenta was giving him was enough to suppress his laughter.

"What's wrong dear?" He asked. Her emotions seemed to be a bit haywire the last few days.

"Don't dear me! you lied to me Riff Raff Vitus!" Magenta snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Riff Raff asked although his eyes grew even more behind his glasses.

"Archibald and Sloan, assassinations? It's amazing vhat pretending you know vhat your talking about can do. I called Bert and said you vanted to remind him about zem, and got him to share from zere." With this Riff Raff knew he was defeated. He closed his book and walked over to Magenta.

"Magenta, my most beautiful sister," with this he put his hand on her shoulder, "I was only trying to protect you. I didn't think you should have to deal with this, when we could just make the problem disappear."

"If zere is vun zing you know, it's to never underestimate the power of a Vitus." she spat yanking her shoulder away from him.

"Magenta, all I've ever wanted to do is protect you! Once this is over we'd be royalty, and Ricky would have his revenge." Riff Raff started to shout

"You can't zink for a second zat he'd let you just go in and do ze task for him! And Columbia vould back us up in a heartbeat. And you know vat else? You'd have to be an ignorant FOOL to zink he'd try and stop her." Magenta yelled pushing buttons into her Trans-mobile communicator.

"Hello?" Ricky's voice came through the machine.

"Hi Ricky it's Magenta. If I were to tell you Riff vas going to kill DeLordy right now vat vould you say?"

"Try to do it without me there and I'll kill him." he replied simply.

"Okay, and if I said he'd vait for you to get home, and zat you could help, but Columbia and I had to stay and vorry at home?

"Columbia would come if she wanted to, and as far as you go, good luck stopping you. I still have a dent in my head from when you knocked me out."

"Zank you Ricky. Have a nice trip." Magenta replied closing the device attached to her wrist.

"NO." Riff Raff said loudly in Magenta's face causing her to emit a cat like hiss, then run down the stairs into the extra bedroom and slam the door.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I was wondering if I should have Columbia and Ricky go to Disneyland or not since a few people have done that already? Also should I post a one shot sometime in between updates that introduces a character that will be in the next part of this series? (not that this anywhere close to done.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge and Revolution ch 6**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns RHPS, ST, and ROTOQ**

**A/N- I'm just going to apologize now for the miniature time warps in my story. Some things may eventually not add up. Also I'm going to start updating due to school and marching band. **

From where Magenta was laying face down on the guest bed she her static coming from the screen sitting on the wall and immediately sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "Hello?" she called out as Columbia's face popped up.

"Hey Mags." she almost whispered nervously looking around the hot pink room.

"Columbia vhat's vrong?" Magenta said now worried.

"What are the differences between Translyvanian pregnancies and Earth pregnancies?" She said eyes still skirting around the room.

"Vell, Translyvanian pregnancies usually only last three months, and signs show up in ze first veek instead of ze first month." Magenta replied before it hit her. "Columbia your pregnant too?"

"Too?" Columbia gasped just as surprised.

"Yes. I'm starting to zink a double vedding might have been a mistake." Magenta said looking very distant.

"Magenta, have you been crying?" Columbia asked surprised she just now noticed how distressed her friend was.

"Yeah, Riff and I had a bit of a fight." Magenta said biting her lip a little bit.

"Oh. Well don't worry Mags. You guys always fix it. We'll be home soon." Columbia said about to turn off the screen.

"Vait! Vhere are you?" Magenta asked looking at the room surrounding Columbia.

"Oh! I'm at my grandma's house." Columbia said beaming happily again.

"That Ricky is something else." Magenta laughed at his grand gesture.

"Yup, and luckily he's all mine. I'll talk to you tomorrow Magenta."

"Bye Columbia." She replied as the screen flickered off.

"Great" she thought to herself, "Now not only am I bringing a child into this world, I don't even have Riff. What type of mother would bring a child into this... this... revolution!" she reminded herself before marching down to the kitchen. Suddenly under the circumstances Columbia's deep fried chocolate bubblegum milkshake flavored* ice cream didn't seem as repulsive.

***Deep fried chocolate bubblegum milkshake flavored ice cream belongs to Anne Oying and her story A Midnight Snack.  A special thanks to her for letting me use it!**

**A/N-So should Columbia's baby be a boy or a girl, and what should we name it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge and Revolution ch 7**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns all RHPS, ST, and ROTOQ characters!**

**A/N- Dedicated to Ophelia Frump and anybody else who has been waiting for an update. Believe it or not I started this chapter on Halloween... :/**

Magenta sat down at the kitchen table with a big bowl of strange looking ice cream with probably about fifty cherries on top. She childishly stirred the ice cream until it looked a bit like soup. Just as she was about to shovel the first giant spoonful, she looked up to see her brother leaning against the kitchen counter watching her. "Hello Magenta." he said with a slight smile as she gently lowered the spoon back into the bowl.

"Hi Riff." she managed to whisper before grabbing the bowl and and turning for the staircase.

"Magenta, you do know Columbia's voice carries when she is on the monitor right?" he said loud enough for Magenta to hear him in the other room. His first reply was the shattering of a bowl on the tile in front of the stairs, and then the clicks of Magenta's heels coming towards him.

"Vhat?" she said surprised, her emerald eyes now seeming twice as wide.

"Magenta you must have known I'd figure out eventually. I already could tell something was up, but why did you hide this from me?" Riff said pulling her into a hug.

"Vell, you vere just getting back to being a general, and already hiding things from me. You vere busy. And... and..." she slurred eventually come to a halt, and drenched her brother's lab coat in tears as she sobbed.

"Magenta why are you crying, love?" Riff asked holding her shoulders and taking a step back to hear her reply. It was rare that Magenta cried, and he wasn't expecting it now.

"Vhat if it is defected?" She sobbed.

"Oh my most beautiful sister," he comforted, " No to worry about that! What do you think I've been working on down in the lab for the last month or so? I've already created prenatal vitamins for both you and Columbia."

"Really?" Magenta asked in surprise, her red face already brightening up.

"Yes my dear, but you better go and call Columbia to tell her she better come home as soon as possible." He said.

"Okay. Zank you my dearest brother." She said, giving a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs (skillfully avoiding the toppled bowl of ice cream) to tell Columbia about Riff Raff's findings.

Meanwhile Riff Raff cleaned up the smeared deep fried chocolate bubble gum milkshake flavored ice cream off of the floor. He was thankful for three reasons: one that his sister hadn't eaten what seemed like heart attack flavored ice cream , two that he had a beautiful baby on the way, and three, that Magenta had forgotten to bring up Archibald and Sloan again.

**Meanwhile on Earth...**

Ricky and Minerva (Columbia's grandmother) sat on the front porch watching the Disneyland fireworks as Columbia was talking to Magenta on one of the monitors in her very pink and outdated room when Minerva turned to Ricky and nonchalantly said, "You know Columbia is pregnant right?"

"What!" Ricky said jumping out of the lawn chair he was sitting in, just to be blocked out from a loud boom as another firework went off, and Columbia joined them.

"I just got off the monitor with Magenta." She said with a smile as she began oo-ing and ah-ing at the spectacular firework show.

"You're pregnant?" Ricky asked, still shocked that her grandmother had known before him.

"How'd ya know?" Columbia replied just as shocked.

"I told him while you were on the teleph... I mean monitor." Minerva casually replied.

"Okaay... But how did you know grandma?"

"Eh, grandmother's intuition I guess." she answered distracted by a particularly large firework.

"Well then, Columbia we better get back to Transsexual then. I need to talk to Riff Raff about some things." Ricky said, overcoming his shock.

"Okie Dokie! If we pack up the house tonight we could probably get back some time tomorrow." Columbia replied happily.

"Pack the house?"

"Yeah! We can't leave Grandma Minerva here all alone again!" Columbia said from behind her grandmother. One thing was sure, Ricky found out who Columbia learn her puppy dog face from.

"Fine, fine. Columbia, you go call Magenta back, and I'll start packing."

"Yay! Girls over nine thousand, boy none!" Columbia said happy that she had won yet again, as she walked back upstairs to her old bedroom.

"!" Magenta could be heard calling through the door as Columbia walked up the stairs.

"Finally! Columbia! Good news!" Magenta said as she walked through the door.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"So Riff heard us talking and figured out I was pregnant, and he has already made specialized vitamins for both of us, because of the special genetic mixtures both are babies will have."

"Oh great! Ricky, Grandma Minerva, and I are pack up, and should be home in time for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll finish preparing the guest room. Is she bring Mickey?" Magenta replied- who unlike Ricky knew she would be joining them eventually.

"I doubt she'd leave the old cat behind. Yay kitty!" Columbia said with a sequel realizing the added pet to their growing family.

"Well I going to go bug... I mean check up on Riff. See you Columbia!" Magenta said with a wave.

"See ya Mags." Columbia said. She then quickly began to disassemble the monitor and gather some of her old childhood belonging that were left when she ran away from her divorcing parents and otherwise boring life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Revenge and Revolution Chapter 8**

**by magentalover**

**Disclaimer- Richard O'Brien owns all characters you know and love! As for the little old lady, she's mine all mine mwahahaha! :3**

"Do you really need to pack all the cat toys Minerva?" Ricky asked. It seemed she didn't want to leave anything behind, and it was already noon. At this rate they would be lucky to have the house packed this month, let alone be home in time for dinner.

"Yes Ricky. It important for Mickey to have all his toys or it will upset his exercise routine." As if to prove this point was complete nonsense Mickey sat on the back of an old chair and lazily flicked his tail back in forth in his sleep.

"Ugh, it'd be easier just to move this whole house than pack everything here." Ricky complained as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Ricky! That's it!," Columbia squealed, " Is there still an empty lot next door?"

"Yeah. Why?" He replied not knowing Columbia's plans.

"Wow Ricky. You've been using Translyvanian technology your who life and I think of this?" Columbia was rummaging through her suitcase. After a moment of being watched by Ricky, Grandma Minerva, and even Mickey who had opened up one lazy eye, she pulled out a green glowing crystal, and metal attachment that Ricky knew as the latest mobile transit device.

"Columbia you're a genius!" he said pulling her into a quick kiss, "I'll just go plug this in in the bathroom and will be home for dinner like promised!" Ricky exclaimed, happy that he wouldn't have to pack another box.

**Meanwhile at the Vitus Residence**

Riff Raff has been laying out various papers on the dining room table: blue prints, maps, biographies, multiple essays and reports, all of which I've never seen before. "Riff, I thought you weren't going to keep anymore secrets." I said while analyzing one of the maps.

"They were all in plain sight in the laboratory." He said arranging various photos of the town, castle, and people with the matching text.

"Oh please, the last time I went down there you practically took out the whip."

"Actually I did, and you didn't seem to mind one bit. You're not the only one who can distract someone, my most beautiful sister." He said smiling, just as the door bell rang.

"Hello..." I could hear Riff greeting Sloan and Archibald as set up a pitcher of water and glasses. I was going to bring out the wine, but Riff had advised to save that for after they agree to help kill DeLordy. Two men walked in accompanying Riff Raff. One was quite tall and well built, with short salt and pepper hair, steely gray eyes, and a charcoal gray pinstripe suit to match. Next to him was a blonde man with honey brown eyes and a mustache who was quite a bit shorter than Riff and the other man, he was wearing a dark green flannel shirt and blue jeans, and resembled a gunman from an old western movie I watched while on Earth. Trailing behind them was a boy who seemed to be about seven with jet black hair and dark brown eyes wearing black jeans and a dark blue polo. If it was scientifically possible I would have thought it was their son.

"Hello, I'm Sloan," spoke the man in the gray suit, "And this is Archibald, and this is our nephew Jack. You must be Magenta." He said shaking my hand with an arrogant smile. Well I guess if you're known as one of the best assassins in all known galaxies you have a reason to be a little smug.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said smiling and shaking Archibald and Jack's hands.

"Shall we get to work then?" Riff Raff inquired.

"I recond we should 'sidering we came all this way." Archibald replied. He even talked like he was from a western movie.

"Excellent. Magenta if you wouldn't mind setting Jack up with something to do in the living room while we work."

"But I'm part of the team now! Tell 'em Uncle Sloan!"

" I don't know Archie. I don't think he should be exposed to this yet." Sloan said to Archibald under his breath while gently chewing on his lip. You could see the gruff exterior fade while they looked at the young boy.

"Jack how about you and I watch Finding Nemo while they work? Then we can catch up when we have the rest of the group and roles to assign." I suggested.

"Okay!" Jack answered excitedly at the thought of a movie, and still being involve in his family's business.

As I lead him into the living room I could hear all three men give a faint sigh of relief. Well I guess it'll just be another evening of being out of the loop.

**A/N: So how do you like Sloan, Archibald, and Jack? Also I need suggestions for names for the mini army I'll be forming.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Revenge and Revolution ch. 9**

**by magentalover**

_Day 4: _

_ All has been well in the households so far. We managed to set up Minerva's house next door, and it will be suitable living quarters for our intended miniature army. After getting Archibald and Sloane on board it was fairly easy to convince the rest of the best to join our forces. Let's see, so far we have set up Sloane, Archibald, and Jack in the spare room of our house (also referred to as first base), and Minerva has been preparing for Lucy and the twins' arrival over at second base. Columbia is very mature in her nick names for the building names as you can see. Genevieve shall remain living at the castle considering she is still legally DeLordy's adviser, but luckily she was loyal to the queen and the queen alone. Veronica, Charles, and Lucas will most likely float into our head quarters here on occasion until we actually begin to infiltrate the palace._

_ In other news Magenta and Columbia both seem to reacting well to the prenatal vitamins I created. They are estimated to be in their third week, and genders and estimated due dates seem to be..._

"Magenta!" Columbia shouted, "I didn't know Riff Raff kept a diary!" She pounced on the bed trying to glimpse over his shoulder.

"It's not a diary, Columbia, it's a _Captain's Log_." she responded with a laugh sitting down next to her brother.

"It is a General's Journal. In times like these it is very important for me to track my thoughts, and our progress." He said slightly irritated, putting his spectacles in his breast pocket.

"My apologizes General Vitus. Sheesh this is worse than when I made fun of his Rocky doll." Columbia laughed.

" He was a model! Frank wanted every physical detail and proportion perfect, which I accomplished, he just forgot to mention that we needed to program his sexuality." Riff Raff replied smirking at the thought of his late employer.

" Wait so you made Rocky straight on purpose?" Columbia asked shocked. All this time she thought that had just been an uncontrollable outcome.

"Well he was taken from Eddie, so it should have been expected that he'd be attracted to women." Riff explained with a snort.

" Sorry to interrupt, but a black motorcycle just pulled up." Sloane said from the doorway. The three friends followed the business like man to the front of the house.

**Introducing Rea: An Ex-Spy**

Rea slowly approached the house with her helmet in hand. She considered rolling down the sleeves on the simple black blazer she was wearing to hide the lightening bolt "birth mark", but she knew General Vitus and the fearsome Sloane & Archibald duo would know it's true origin. _ That's why they've called me here; they know what I'm capable of. _Rea straightened out her short asymmetrical hair cut in the reflection on her black shiny headgear. She didn't see why Lucy insisted that she wear this silly Earth helmet even though it wasn't a true motorcycle but rather a teleporter. _Silly girl, first the helmet, and now she is making poor Doe drive her in that yellow bug of hers. _Rea couldn't help but think this would be a little easier if her sister and dear Lucy were beside her. _You were the number one spy in Transylvania, yet you still are shaken by a few strangers. _There are many differences between a normal social interaction and the instinctive spy way of thinking. Firstly, Rea wasn't here to kill any of these people. Secondly, she had grown a custom to blending in. She carefully applyed just enough makeup not to look foreign, but not be noticed in the sea of colorful lipstick, fishnets, and feathered boas Her normal tactics wouldn't help her go unnoticed by the eager faces waiting for her on the porch of her newest head quarters.

"Welcome to First Base!" Columbia greeted with a grand gesture that almost hit Sloane in the face.

"Thank you. I'm not sure how Lucy will feel about me going to first base with other girls without her." Rea mumbled with a smirk.

"Welcome Rea. Long time, no see." Magenta greeted. The two had gone to school together for a short time before Magenta left for Earth. Rea was a year ahead of Magenta, and Lucy and Magenta had a few classes together.

"Come in Rea. Once Lucy and Doe arrive, we'll help you settle in over in Minerva's spare room." Riff Raff said closing the door behind Rea and guiding her to the dining room.

"Yay second base!" Columbia shouted trailing behind.

**Meanwhile**

"Are we almost there?" Lucy whined.

"We would have been almost there already if you had told me we needed to refuel this hunk of junk you call a teleporter before we left Pansexual."

"You act like I actually drive the thing," Lucy laughed, "And his name is ."

"I swear, I don't know why Rea puts up with you." Doe mumbled, pushing a complicated series of buttons that meant absolutely nothing to Lucy.

"Well, I could name a few reasons that would make you blush." At even the mention of her blushing, the fair, lavender haired woman turned a shade of bright red.

" I guess it's a good thing we're delayed," Lucy said after a few minutes of silence had passed, " I really need to finish this paperwork before we get to Riff's place."

Doe turned to look at her passenger so quickly, she nearly gave herself whiplash, "You mean to tell me that you've been recruited in a mission to take down the leader of the strongest government in all the known galaxies, and you haven't started filling out your forms?!"

"Yeah, but it's not like they're important." Lucy replied calmly, making chicken scratch notes over the front page."

"Lucy, you're the weapons expert. Weapons are a pretty key piece of any revolution! What could you have possibly been doing that was more important?"

"Your sister."

**That evening**

Doe, Rea, and Lucy were comfortably settled into the spare rooms of second base shortly after dinner. Dinner was quite the sight to see now that the long table in the Vitus' dining room was filling up. At the head was Riff Raff, with Magenta to his right. Then there was Sloane, Archibald, and Jack on one side, and Doe, Rea, Lucy, and Columbia on the other. Minerva took the seat at the foot of the table next to an empty chair. Wait... An empty chair? That means someone was missing!

Shortly after the other residents realized that Ricky hadn't been seen or heard from all day, the missing man walked back into the house holding a large watermelon. "Columbia! I'm home!" he greeted putting the watermelon on the kitchen counter.

"Where have you been all day? You had me worried for a moment!" Columbia said pulling him into a hug.

"You said last night that you were craving watermelon. I had to go all the way back to Earth to get one!" Ricky said sounding exhausted after his day of travel.

"Really? I must have been half asleep. Watermelon is icky!"

**Poor Ricky. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, and maybe you can have some of Columbia's unwanted watermelon. **


End file.
